Disorientorium
Disorientorium was one of the seven haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights XIV. It was located in the Carnage Warehouse. The house was a roadside attraction that drove tourists mad. The most notable tourist was Jon Murdy. History and Location Universal decided to have another disorienting haunted house for their 2004 event. This house would be titled Disorientorium and would feature a roadside attraction built to confuse guests. Unlike the disorienting house from the previous year (Funhouse of Fear) this house would not feature the 3D gimmick. After its lack of use from the previous year, the Carnage Warehouse would return in 2004 to hold the Disorientorium haunted house. The Carnage Warehouse is a permanent building located behind the Doctor Doom's Fear Fall attraction created specifically to hold Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. It was named after the first haunted house to be held in the building, Maximum Carnage. Description From moving walls to spinning floors, you won't be able to tell sanity from madness. Story Here hours stretch and reality blends, up is last and everything bends. Front is left and back is night, day is dark and noon is right. The walls are doors and sound is sight where white is dark and black is bright. Straight around the next curved squares, on first last bottom top three stairs, bitter scents are terrible sweet, hearts are tails and heads are feet. Way up slow beneath the loft, far away close is hardly soft. And you always choose and you always win... and you never leave the way you came in. Website On the Halloween Horror Nights XIV website in the patient records, was a brochure of a roadside attraction called Disorientorium which says its like "Bungee Jumping For The Mind". It also displayed several warning signs for venturing too much. Also in the records was a phone which showed how a man was going to visit Disorientorium. When he toured Disorientorium with the owners he found himself enjoying it more than he thought. The owner of Disorientorium gave him two complementary tickets to the place and told him he should take a special someone. However, he wanted to keep the tickets for himself because of how much he enjoyed his visit. After that he gets a letter from his fiance (which is also in the patient records) saying how he has changed and how she is cancelling the wedding. The letter also reveals that the mans name is Jon (presumably Jon Murdy). Jon starts talking about how no one understands, how he gets dizzy, and how he starts getting headaches when he is not at Disorientorium. The next page of the phone has blood droplets on it. It said how Disorientorium was closed, which resulted in him breaking in because he must always be there. He also talks about how his nose won't stop bleeding. The final page has a crack in it and shows Jon saying a bunch of gibberish. Experience Queue The queue went through the marketing area, and prop storage of DISO. Inc. The queue video showed trailers of the attraction and a greeting from Jameson Diorentorium, owner and creator of the attraction. In the queue, there were a few allusions to the fact that this house takes place in the Marvel Universe (as the house was located in the Carnage Warehouse). There were several ads for the Daily Bugle, and a wanted sign of Electro. Haunted House The opening scene was a spinning tunnel filled with stars. Exiting the tunnel, guests were dizzied and confused, open for a scare from a camouflaged scareactor. Then, was a mirror scene featuring the Treaks and Foons. The finale scene was a narrow tunnel in which scareactors popped out from all sides. Other roms included black and white walls (and one with black and green walls), a room with paint splatters all over the walls, and a room with reflective walls. Strange bird people appeared in one room of this house. The tunnel was said to return at the end of the house and it was said that the final room had guests crouch down through a tight tunnel while scareactors reached at them from all sides. Pictures DISOW.png| The website page for Disorientorium. Disorientorium Phone 2.png| A picture of page two of the phne messages. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Disorientorium Phone 4.png| A picture of page four of the phne messages. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Disorientorium Phone 5.png| A picture of page five of the phne messages. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Disorientorium Phone 6.png| A picture of page six of the phne messages. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Disorientorium Letter.jpg| A picture of the letter that was on the website page for Disorientorium. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Disorientorium Brochure.png| A picture of the brochure that was on the website page for Disorientorium. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Disorientorium Entrance SIgn.jpg Disorientorium Line.jpg| Part of the line for Disorientorium. Photo from the now defunct ioacentral.com. Disorientorium Facade.jpg| The facade for Disorientorium. Photo from hhncast.com Disorientorium Black and White Room.jpg|Photo from hhncast.com Disorientorium Shiny Room.jpg|Photo from hhncast.com Disorientorium Splat Room.jpg|Photo from hhncast.com Disoreintorium Scareactors 1.jpg|Photo from hhncast.com Disoreintorium Scareactors 2.jpg|Photo from hhncast.com Category:Icon Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Carnage Warehouse Category:Original Houses Category:Revolving Tunnel Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando